Aufstand
by steinkind
Summary: hüstel...mehr Overground Slash...
1. 1

Der Nightliner surrte nahezu lautlos durch die Nacht. Bei konstanten 100 km/h rollten die Räder monoton über den matten Asphalt einer namenlosen Autobahn.

Ich wusste nicht wo wir waren und es war mir auch scheißegal. Morgen früh, wenn ich aufwachte, voraus gesetzt ich würde es noch schaffen einzuschlafen, wären wir in Köln. Zur Entscheidung, zur Entscheidung wer sich nun entgültig weiter Popstar schimpfen dürfte, wer in den Bands weiter das Duell im Morgengrauen des Pophimmels bestreiten dürfte.

Ich blinzelte auf die Leuchtziffern meiner Armbanduhr, Viertel nach Zwei. Noch vier Stunden, fünf mit etwas Glück. Ich sollte schlafen. Es würde anstrengend werden, anstrengender als sonst, der Psychostress würde mich fertig machen morgen. Wie uns alle. Ich seufzte unhörbar.

Sie würden wieder ihre Spielchen spielen mit uns. Jeden Einzelnen nach vorne holen, an den Rand der Bühne; das Spotlight würde uns hart in die Augen scheinen und wir würden die Gesichter der Jury wie immer kaum erkennen können, nur ihre Fragen und Analysen würden uns wie Peitschenhiebe um die Ohren schnellen. Sie würden uns fertig machen, an unsere psychische Grenze drängen bis es nicht mehr ging, sie wollten uns weinen sehen. Und sie würden uns weinen sehen.

Jeder einzelne von uns würde ihnen die Tränenreiche Show liefern, die sie haben wollten, die sie brauchten um das Publikum, die Fernseh-Voyeure, bei Laune zu halten.

Alle würden weinen. Bis auf Meiko.

Ich musste ein wenig lächeln bei dem Gedanke.

Meiko würde nicht weinen, egal was sie sagen würden, egal ob sie ihn beschimpften und rauswarfen oder das erleichternde Amen geben würden. Meiko würde ihnen nicht die Tränen Show geben. Aus purem Trotz würde er alles was eine Träne werden könnte herunter schlucken. Bei einem Rausschmiss wäre das der Triumph mit dem er die Bühne verlassen würde: der tränenlose Abgang. Er würde ihnen nicht geben wo nach sie so sabberten, was die Kameras aufleckten als wäre es ihr Lebenselexsier. Er würde gewinnen, so oder so.

Ich wusste ich würde weinen wie ein kleines Kind. Egal was passierte.

Und egal was passierte würde ich mich später neben ihm finden und wie immer fühlen dass alles nicht so schlimm wäre. Ich würde seinen Atem auf meiner Wange spüren und wissen alles wäre nicht so schlimm, könnte nicht schlimm werden so lang ich mich neben ihm finden könnte.

Meine Gedanken müssen mich still verraten haben, denn der braune Vorhang zu meiner Schlafsardinen-Büchse wurde leise zur Seite geschoben.

Er kletterte behände und still zu mir hinauf; zog den Vorhang hinter sich wieder zu.

‚Hey.' flüsterte er während er schnell unter meine Decke kroch.

‚Hey.' Ich lächelte schmal und drehte mich ganz zu ihm herum.

Er lächelte zurück und wie ich es schon sagte, neben ihm würde ich fühlen dass alles nicht so schlimm ist.

Seine Fingerspitzen fühlen sich an wie kleine prickelnde Nadeln auf meiner Wange als er sie dort entlang fahren ließ.

‚Kannst Du auch nicht schlafen?'

‚Nein.' ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. ‚Muss immer an Morgen denken.'

‚Ich auch.' Er seufzte sanft und legte seinen Kopf etwas näher zu mir auf das Kopfkissen. ‚Sie werden uns fertig machen. Richtig fertig machen. Mehr als sonst.'

‚Bestimmt. Mir wird jetzt schon schlecht wenn ich daran denke wie ich da vor denen auf der Bühne stehen muss und sie mir alles um die Ohren ballern was geht.'

Ich seufzte, rückte näher an ihn heran. Mir wurde wirklich schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran. Ich konnte Dee schon fast hören, wie er mich anblaffen würde wie eine fette Bulldogge. Ich hätte jetzt schon fast heulen können wenn ich mir ausmalte wie er mich nieder machen würde.

Ich schluckte hart.

‚Hey...nicht weinen. Es wird alles gut.'

Er lächelte mich an, strich mir über die Wange.

‚Es wird alles gut?'

‚Ja. Es wird alles gut. Ich versprechs.'

Seine Hand zog mich über die wenigen Zentimeter die zwischen uns waren hinweg, ganz nah an ihn heran. Ein warmer Schauer regnete an meiner Wirbelsäule entlang, wie jedes Mal wenn er mich an sich ran zog.

Ich schloß die Augen, rein instinktiv; sein Kuss schmeckt mehr nach ihm und lässt meinen Herzschlag mehr hochfahren wenn ich die Augen schließe.

Er küsste ganz weich; wie sein Versprechen, dass alles gut wird.

Meikos Hand wanderte seicht an meinen Schulterblättern entlang, wie auf Signal zog sich eine Gänsehaut entlang des Wegs seiner Hand über meinen Rücken.

Ich seufzte für einen kurzen Moment wohlig auf seine halbgeöffneten Lippen. Es fühlte sich gut an. Er fühlte sich gut an. Und es fühlte sich gut an was seine Küsse für einen Mini-Wirbelwind durch mein Inneres jagten.

Ich fand den Nightliner zum kotzen; aber so macht er mir nichts aus.

Mit einem bedauernden Seufzen brach er ab von meinen Lippen, lehnte seine Stirn an meine. Ich blinzlte ihn an, konnte sehen, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte.

‚Im Moment ist es mir so scheißegal ob ich rein komm oder nicht. Ich glaub ich würds noch nicht mal richtig vermissen. Klar, euch würd ich vermissen, aber sonst...' er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

‚Hey, du bist sicher dabei. Du hast so viele Fans schon und sonst gibt's auch keinen Grund warum du nicht in der Band sein solltest.'

‚Ich weiß nicht. Im Moment ist es mir echt scheißegal. Ich würd nichts wirklich vermissen.' Er blinzelte mir in die Augen, lächelte matt ‚Naja, bis auf das hier.'

Ich lächelte stumm zurück. Ich würde es auch vermissen. Sehr.

Oft war nur er es gewesen, was mich durch halten ließ. Wenn Dee uns mal wieder zur Sau gemacht hatte und ich zu Meiko hinüber blinzeln konnte und sich unsere Blicke für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen, ging es immer irgendwie wieder.

Es war erst ein paar Tage hergewesen, ich hatte in meiner Nightliner Büchse gelegen, konnte mich kaum bewegen, alles tat weh und meine Knochen hatten nach Schlaf geächzt, den sie nicht bekommen würden. Ich hatte mich lang nicht mehr so scheiße gefühlt. Alles war so weit weg, alles was mir wichtig war, meine Freunde und Familie, alles war meilenweit entfernt und ich fühlte mich so verdammt allein wie ewig nicht mehr; das ganze Showbiz, Fans, Kameras und die verfickte Choreo hätten mich mal gepflegt am Arsch lecken können wenn ich nur zu Hause mit meiner Familie hätte frühstücken können in diesem Moment.

Ich hatte mich unter meine Decke gezwängt, sie ganz eng um mich geschlungen damit sie mich nicht aufspringen und aus dem Bus verschwinden ließ.

Und Meiko hatte langsam die Vorhänge weggezogen, nichts gesagt sondern nur seinen Arm um mich gelegt und seine Schulter fest an meinen Rücken gepresst, seine Wange an meine. Es tat so gut. Es war wie eine Transfusion, etwas von seiner Stärke, seinem Willen hatte er mir abgegeben. Und wie immer war alles nicht mehr so schlimm gewesen.

Es schauderte mich einen Moment bei dem Gedanken er könnte bald nicht mehr da sein und wie aus einem kurzen panischen Reflex griff ich seiner Hand, die an meiner Wange lag. Er lächelte überrascht.

‚Was ist los?'

‚Nichts.' Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf ‚Es ist nur...das ich nicht will, dass du nicht in der Band bist.'

Er lachte leise, drückte sanft meine Hand.

‚Tja, ich denke mit dieser Entscheidung haben wir wirklich nichts zu tun.'

‚Ich weiß. Trotzdem.'

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zog ein fast verträumtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

‚Wir sollten denen allen kräftig in den Arsch treten und das alles hinschmeißen. Du, ich, die Jungs, die Mädels. Wir sollten uns morgen da hinstellen und ihnen sagen, dass sie uns alle mal so richtig können. Mit Kusshand von der Bühne gehen und uns in den nächsten Flieger Richtung Süden setzen und unser eigens Ding da unten aufziehen. So was wie Cafe del Mare. Eine Strandbar mit Musik und allem. Ein Popstar Exil.'

Ich grinste.

‚Ein Heim für verschmähte Popstars?'

‚Genau.' er nickte und lächelte ‚An nem weitem Sandstrand, Cocktails und gute Musik. Und jeden Morgen zusehen wie die Sonne aufgeht. Und kein Bulldogen Dee, keine Kameras, kein verdammter Tourbus, kein gar nichts weit und breit.' Er seufzte ‚Ja, das wär jetzt genau das richtige.'

Ich schloss die Augen, legte meinen Kopf in seine Armkuhle; er ließ seine Arme um mich gleiten und zog uns näher zusammen.

Er roch nach Sonne und Strand, jetzt fiel es mir richtig auf. Er roch nach Sunblocker.

Ich seufzte wohlig und für die drei Minuten die mein Körper brauchte um doch noch einzuschlafen gönnte ich mir den Luxus mir vorzustellen sein Geruch käme von wirklichem Strand und echtem Sunblocker und wir würden morgen aufwachen, spät, und die Sonne würde durch dunkelblaue Gardinen blinzeln, wir würden an der Strandpromenade frühstücken, Kaffee trinken, in Ruhe, ohne Kameras und Manager im Nacken. Weit ab von kalten, ruckelnden Nightlineren in der Nacht, mit Demütigungen im Blickfeld und Benimmregeln und Verboten im Ohr. Wir könnten zusammen aufstehen, ganz entspannt, nicht zusammen aufhuschen, ganz schnell weg, bevor das unangekündigte Spotlight uns weckte.

Wir saßen auf der Treppe zu der kleinen Terrasse unserer Bar, die fahle Morgensonne ließ den Strand, das Meer kalt erscheinen. Er saß hinter mir auf der Treppenstufe und ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Brust.

Und sogar im Traum wusste ich dass ich träume.


	2. 2

Er konnte förmlich hören wie „Click"machte in seinem Hirn und alles war schwarz.

Er fuhr auf dem Absatz rum.

Sein Blut trieb so hart durch seine Venen, dass ihm die Schläfe schmerzte und er fühlte sein Hals würde platzen. Überdosen von Adrenalin rauschten in seinen Trommelfeldern, projizierten schwarze wilde Punkte auf seine Netzhaut.

Sein Blick wie ein Tunnel und am Ende sah er sein Ziel. Und nur das.

Der kahle Schädel mit den fleischigen, schweren Wangen. Schwarze Augen, winzig hinter der Brille.

‚Was ist Meiko?! Du bist raus. Gibt's da noch was zu sagen?' die Stimme, fett und herablassend kalt, erreichte wabbernd sein Gehör.

Er machte einen Schritt nach vorn. Noch einen, etwas schneller Auf den Rand der Bühne zu.

‚Ihr wollt eure Show?! Ihr werdet sie kriegen!' zischte es durch seinen Kopf.

Er vergaß, dass er keine Chance hätte gegen den Pitbull, aber es war ihm egal. Der massige Körper war sein Ziel. Er spürte so viel Wut und Hass und Frustration in sich aufquellen, alles was sich aufgestaut hatte in den Wochen ballte sich zusammen und würde explodieren, genau wenn er am Bühnenrand angekommen war. Es würde ihn innerlich zerfetzten und alles wäre ihm egal. Er wollte nur endlich dem kahlen Schädel geben was er verdammt noch mal verdiente.

‚Meiko? Was willst du noch?' die unförmigen Lippen bellten wieder ins Mikro.

Er hörte es kaum. Der Bühnenrand war nah und sein Brustkorb hob sich schnell und unkontrolliert. Das Adrenalin ließ ihm schwindelig werden. Und nur der Tunnelblick auf den Pitbull schien ihn aufrecht zu halten.

‚Hey! Warte.' Es war geflüsterte, ganz unwirklich sanft in sein Ohr. Es klang weit entfernt, ganz leise drang es an ihn heran. Aber er spürte es war ganz nah.

Zentimeter bis zur Explosion.

‚Mach es nicht. Es ist es alles nicht wert.' Die Stimme wirkte merkwürdig ruhig; die Ruhe in einer Stimme wenn sie besorgt ist, sehr besorgt ist, traurig. Wenn sie weiß dass sie eigentlich nichts mehr tun, nichts mehr verhindern kann und was sie sagt nur ein letzter, aussichtsloser Versuch ist.

Meiko blinzelte. In seinen Ohren rauschte es immer noch, seine Halsschlagader pumpte immer noch Adrenalin in hohen Dosen in sein Gehirn.

Aber die Zündschnur zu seiner Bombe fackelte nicht mehr so zischend wie zuvor. Sie fing an zu glimmern.

Meiko wand seinen Blick vom fleischigen Kopf ab, drehte sich in die Richtung aus der die Stimmer gekommen war.

Er blinzelte noch einmal. Wie aus einer Trance kam er langsam zu sich.

Ken lächelte ihn traurig an, er stand ganz nah neben ihm. Er hatte Tränen auf den Wangen. Ein kleine hing noch an einer Wimper fest, glitt dann langsam an seinem Wangenknochen herab als Ken kurz blinzelte.

‚Lass uns gehen.' Flüsterte Ken, und Meiko nickte nur stumm. Sein Herz immer noch schwindelig in ihm.

Meiko warf einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter zur Jury, bevor er, alles ignorierend, Ken's Hand nahm, der sofort seine Finger um sie legte.

Manigfaltiges ungläubiges Keuchen und Ächzen begleitete sie als sie die Treppe von der Bühne herab gingen. Hinaus aus dem Spotlight, nur kurz verfolgt von fassungslosen Kameras, hinein ein warme, sie willkommene Dunkelheit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiko fühlte sich immer noch schwindelig und jetzt sehr unsicher und weich auf seinen Beinen als sie auf den verhassten Nightliner zugingen, der im Dunkeln auf einem Parkplatz stand. Er schwitze, ihm war heiß, und eisig kalt im selben Augenblick. Sein Gesicht verglühte kalt von innen heraus.

Sie hatten es wirklich getan.

Meiko lächelte ungläubig in sich hinein.

Sie waren wirklich einfach abgehauen.

Meiko blinzelte zu Ken der still neben ihm ging. Auch Ken lächelte still in sich hinein.

Meiko's Herz machte einen ungeplanten Saltosprung.

Sie waren wirklich einfach so gegangen. Hand in Hand hatten sie die Bühne verlassen.

Er drückte kurz Ken's Hand.

Ken sah ihn an, ein Lächeln breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus und er drückte Meiko's Hand als Antwort.

Sie hatten den Nightliner fast erreicht als laufende Schritte sie sich umdrehen ließen.

‚Hey Jungs!'

Es war Akay, der keuchend hinter ihnen hergelaufen kam.

‚Wartet!'

Unsicher verkrampften sich ihre Hände umeinander.

‚Akay?'

‚Ja, ich bins.'

Akay stand etwas atemlos vor ihnen.

‚erhm...was willst du?' fragte Ken leicht nervös.

‚Toller Abgang, Mädels.' Akay grinste jetzt breit. ‚Ihr hättet deren Gesichter sehen sollen. Einfach genial.'

‚erhm...danke.' Meiko blinzelte irritiert zu Ken hinüber.

‚Wo wollt ihr hin? Wann geht's los? Und was dagegen wenn wir mitkommen?' Akay strahlte in ihre Gesichter.

‚Hä?!'

‚Laß uns die Sachen packen. Die Anderen kommen auch gleich.' Akay lachte. ‚Popstars ist tot – lang lebe Popstars.'

Und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Ende ihrer Tage in ihrer Strandbar.


End file.
